This invention relates to aromatic biscyclopentadienones.
High temperature resins presently available have various drawbacks which limit their use in many applications. A serious one frequently encountered is the evolution of volatiles during the curing cycle, which makes it imperative that the entire curing cycle be carried out under pressure.
Acetylene-terminated compounds show promise for use in the preparation of matrix resins and adhesives for many high-temperature applications. These compounds can be polymerized thermally without the evolution of volatile by-products, thereby obviating the problem of void formation in composite structures and molded articles.
Although many of the aromatic, heterocyclic and aromatic heterocyclic polymers exhibit superior mechanical and thermal properties, many of these polymers also exhibit the disadvantage that they are soluble only in strong solvents, generally strong acids, which is a disadvantage from a processing standpoint.
It is an object of this invention to provide aromatic biscyclopentadienone monomers that can be used in the preparation of thermally stable polymers having improved solubility parameters.
Other objects and advantages of the invention will become apparent to those skilled in the art upon consideration of the following disclosure.